ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Toei Animation Inc.
| industry = Multimedia entertainment | products = Anime | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | assets = | equity = | num_employees = | owner = | parent = Toei Animation Co., Ltd. | divisions = | subsid = | slogan = | homepage = www.toei-animation-usa.com }} Toei Animation Inc. (abbreviated as TAI, or sometimes just Toei Animation USA or Toei LATAM depending of the territory) is an American licensing and distributor based in Los Angeles. It is Toei Animation's American sister company. It holds partnerships with TV channels, DVD distributors, and streaming websites. History Due to Toei Animation's decision to start distributing the series directly since 2003 with the establishment of Toei Animation Europe based in Paris, Toei Animation Inc. based in Los Angeles was founded in 2004. In 2005, the Toei Animation licenses that were distributed by Cloverway Inc. were transferred to Toei Animation Inc. for requirement, leaving Cloverway alone with the licenses of the other Japanese producers with which it intermediated. As a consequence of this, there has been a chain of irregularities, such as the loss of master tapes of many series, with the Latin American versions being the most affected for this change in distribution. Anime Master license * Air Gear (sub-distributed by Funimation for U.S.) * Dragon Ball franchise (distributed directly for Latin America since 2005 and sub-distributed by Funimation for U.S.) * Digimon franchise (distributed directly for Latin America since 2005 and distributed directly for U.S. since 2017 originally distributed by Saban Entertainment, BVS Entertainment and Saban Brands) * Dr. Slump (distributed directly for Latin America since 2005) * GeGeGe no Kitaro franchise :* 1996's series (distributed directly for Latin America since 2005) :* 2018's series * Magical Doremi franchise (distributed directly for Latin America since 2005) * Mazinger Z (distributed directly for Latin America since 2012) * Ghost Sweeper Mikami (distributed directly for Latin America since 2005) * Hell Teacher Nūbē (distributed directly for Latin America since 2005) * Ashita no Nadja (distributed directly for Latin America since 2005) * One Piece (4Kids version distributed directly for Latin America and sub-distributed by Funimation for U.S.) * Pretty Cure franchise :* Futari wa Pretty Cure (distributed directly for Latin America since 2008) :* Glitter Force (distributed directly for Latin America and U.S. since 2017) :* Glitter Force Doki Doki (sub-distributed by Saban Brands (later Hasbro) for U.S. and Latin America) * Saint Seiya franchise (distributed directly for Latin America since 2005) * Sailor Moon franchise (distributed directly for Latin America since 2005 and sub-distributed by Viz Media for U.S. since 2014) :* Sailor Moon Crystal (distributed directly for Latin America since 2017 and sub-distributed by Viz Media for U.S.) * Slam Dunk (distributed directly for Latin America since 2005) * Toriko (distributed directly for Latin America since 2012 and sub-distributed by Funimation for U.S.) * World Trigger Original productions * Knights of the Zodiac: Saint Seiya (2019) See also * Toei Animation Europe References External links * * Official Toei Animation Inc. U.S. Facebook Fan Page * Official Toei Animation Inc. Latin America Facebook Fan Page * Official Toei Animation Inc. Twitter * Official Toei Animation Inc. YouTube channel * Official Toei Animation Inc. Instagram * Old Toei Animation Inc. official website (archive) * * Category:Anime companies Category:Dubbing (filmmaking) Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:Companies established in 2004